1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical arms and, particularly, to an auxiliary device for a mechanical arm.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical arms, while widely used in manufacturing, may be limited in application by the inability to perform fine adjustment of position when locating a workpiece.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an auxiliary device for a mechanical arm that can overcome the stated limitations.